


We Love You Madly

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, and other kinky and not kinky stuff, poly!Queen, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all poly!Queen themed.





	1. Kitten!Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my poly!Queen prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from Was It All Worth It: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEhYFnwTciQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINK WARNING: pet play (non-sexual)

**Anonymous asked: Roger pet play headcanons please!**

It’s only something he’s tried a few times, because he can never quite shake the feeling that it’s kind of weird. But Freddie loves his kitty and rewards him with a lot of pets and praise, and John likes to snuggle with the kitty which is always very warm and nice. Brian has a collar for when they try playing, which even after they stop doing it regularly they keep. With Brian, Roger likes to be completely nonverbal and a bit of a bratty kitty, climbing all over his lap and disrupting any work he’s doing.

 

**Anonymous asked: Something soft with kitten Roger please**

Coming right up!

It’s been a while since Roger felt the need to take on his cat form, but it had been a hard day where nothing had gone right in the studio and then he’d totally ballsed an interview, so he really didn’t feel like being Roger this evening.

He stripped down to his underwear, and reached under the bed for the box. Carefully, he set the soft, beautiful black cat’s ears on his head, and then fastened the black rhinestoned collar around his neck.

Almost as soon as he did he felt the weight of the day ease off his shoulders. It was an amazing feeling, and made sinking to all fours and padding out into the hallway a simple action, not one he had to think about.

Freddie and Bri were out, shopping, he thought. Food for kitty, later. But there was John, lying on the couch reading, and Roger couldn’t resist.

“Mrow?”

John looked up, surprised, and smiled.

“Hello, kitty. Haven’t seen you in a while. Do you want to come up?”

“Mrow,” Roger answered, and he jumped up where John patted, turning in a circle before settling in John’s lap, his head on his John’s chest, paws tucked up under his chin.

John smiled, and went back to his book, but his free hand came up to scratch behind Roger’s ears, and that was nice, that was what he wanted. He let a purr rumble out from his throat, and pushed his head up, wanting those long fingers to scratch deeper.

“You’re cute,” John giggled, pausing to scratch under Roger’s chin, and making him purr louder. Then he went back to behind his ears, and Roger laid his head down, listening to John’s heart and purring at the nice scratching feeling.

*

Freddie and Brian come home to find them both asleep, the book falling out of John’s hand, and Roger still purring softly.

 

**Anonymous asked: Roger being a needy kitten to the rest of the band**

(It’s the next morning after the previous ask and Roger is still in kitten headspace.)

“Bri! Come get your pet!”

“I’m doing the washing up, Fred, you can handle him for two minutes.”

“No I”  _plink_  “bloody well”  _plonk_  “can’t!”

Roger was fascinated by the piano and the way Freddie’s hands moved over it. “Mrow?” he asked, nudging Freddie’s hand, hoping for an ear-scratch, but was sorely disappointed when the hand moved away.

“Mrow!” he demanded, half-crawling into Freddie’s lap, one paw touching the piano keys.  _Ooh! Noise_!

_Plink plonk plonk!_

_“_ Down!” Freddie snapped, pushing Roger off.

“Mew,” Roger said sadly as he landed on the floor. He started nudging Freddie leg, begging for some attention.

“No! I’m trying to work, Rog. Go find Bri or something.”

“Mrow,” Roger sulked. He sat there for a minute, expectantly, waiting for an apologetic hand and a scratch behind the ears, but it never came; Freddie was deep in songwriting mode and had no time for the pet.

Still sulking, Roger made his way out of the living room into the kitchen.

Bri was standing at the sink, washing dishes. Roger happily padded over and nudged up against Brian’s legs; there was a slosh of water and suddenly droplets hit Roger’s nose.

“Mrow!” he cried in alarm, jumping backwards and rubbing his paws over his nose.

“Rog, don’t do that,” Brian scolded. “I’m washing up.”

“Mrow.” He nudged Brian’s legs again, hoping for an ear-scratch. Brian swore as he nearly dropped the glass.

“No, Rog. Scram!”

“Mrow!”

“I fed you earlier.”

“Mrow!” Roger widened his eyes and made them as sad as possible.

Brian sighed and wiped his hands on a tea towel. He picked up Roger’s bowl and filled it with water, setting it back down; then he crouched down and scratched behind Roger’s ears, making him purr loudly.

“You are such a bratty kitty,” Brian sighed. “But too cute. We love you. Now, will you please let me finish the dishes?”

Roger touched his nose to Brian’s, enjoying the way it crinkled as he smiled.

“Mrow,” he said happily, and curled up on the floor to watch Brian wash.


	2. Praise Kink

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Do you have any headcanons about any of the boys having a praise kink?_

Quite simply: they ALL have one.

Freddie gets off on hearing the sounds his lovers make, likes to hear them beg and moan his name. So not direct praise but the praise that he can make his lovers fall apart.

Roger’s is that he explicitly wants to be told he’s good, and all the ways he’s making his lover feel good. He revels in it, revels in his lovers telling him how wonderful he is.

Brian’s is more subtle; he gets high on drawing the eyes of everyone in the area, on the feeling that he’s so good the other person can’t look away. He gets very very frizzy and hard during guitar solos because he knows everyone is watching him and hanging onto his every movement. (this bleeds into one of his other kinks - risky sex where there’s a chance of being caught. Roger 100% encourages this.)

John’s is touch. Reverent, gentle touches make him feel good, especially when they’re accompanied by whispers of how beautiful and talented he is. John likes his lover to worship his body. At first, he would get a bit embarrassed about it; but later he embraces this and learns how to properly use it.


	3. Aftercare and Rogerina

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Please do something about the band finding Roger hot in drag_

Oh, don’t we know that they love Rogerina!

Brian adores everything about Rogerina but especially when his skirt flies up just a little bit to give him a glimpse of his panties. Brian LOVES Roger in panties and the teasing just gets him more excited. He likes to slide his hand under the skirt and tease along the hem with his fingers and sometimes slide his fingers underneath.

Freddie thinks the way Rogerina’s face is made up is so fucking pretty he can’t even with the jealousy. He likes to trace the contours, and Rogerina’s curves with his hands.

John can’t stop looking at his legs. The way they’re so shapely and defined while being slender and elegant, especially in the tights. John wants Rogerina’s legs wrapped around him while he fucks him in the skirt.

(Basically all their minds go skirt = easy access.)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the band giving Roger after care?_

Lots of soft, gentle kisses on his face (not his lips). They like to run him a warm bath, which Freddie puts some scented salts into, and wash him all over, bickering playfully about who gets the sponge this time. John washes and combs his hair, massaging his scalp, and when they get him out, Brian likes to rub over every part of Roger’s skin with his favourite cream. All the time they constantly tell him how much they adore him, and take turns singing quietly to him - even John will sing alone to make Roger feel warm and safe and loved.


	4. Brian with hepatitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of illness

[**epherians**](http://epherians.tumblr.com/) asked:

_Headcanons for sick/hospitalized!Brian prior to Sheer Heart Attack and how his bandmates handled it?_

Oh they handle it SO BADLY. (Basic summary because one of the Liar outtakes will cover this in more detail.)

Brian is miserable (of course; he’s sick and in a quite deathly way). When Brian’s sick he gets morose anyway but in the hospital knowing the other three are recording his brain gets quite carried away and he convinces himself that not only will Queen find themselves a new guitarist and go off on tours and albums without him, but that Roger will find someone new to love and also leave him (he has no doubts about Roger himself, only that he - Brian - being ill and sick and in hospital, is no longer good enough for Roger).

Roger is absolutely 100% FREAKED OUT the whole time and as a result smashes a lot of things. At first he tries to put on a big brave front that he’s FINE, John, STOP FUSSING, but on the third night when he’s alone and cold in their bed he starts crying and he can’t stop because what if Brian dies? What will he do then? and so Freddie comes and kidnaps him and puts him in bed with him and John, but nothing can help Roger get warm. He doesn’t feel warm again until he’s in the hospital, and his hand is in Brian’s, and Bri smiles at him and even though Roger is so, so worried, as long as Bri can smile, that’s all that matters. He spends way too much time petrified that Brian will die and convinces himself that this is the most likely outcome. He views it as trying to prepare his heart for what will happen. But he tries not to cry in front of Bri because that will freak Bri out.

John is a mother hen when anyone gets sick, but Brian is in the HOSPITAL so even though his mother-hen-signals are shrieking that Bri is sick he can’t do all the things he normally does like tuck him in or make him tea, and that makes him feel frazzled and off balance. He tries to fuss over Roger instead because he can see that Roger is freaking out but that ends badly because of the above. So poor John paces around the apartment frazzled and stressed and practicing the same bass rhythms over and over again because it’s all he can do and he feels so HELPLESS.

Freddie only goes to see Brian in the hospital once. He doesn’t like hospitals and he can’t bear the thought of Bri being ill and maybe dying and he feels like a coward, but if he doesn’t go, if he doesn’t see Brian lying there thin and yellowed and hooked up to needles and things, then it’s not real. If he doesn’t go, then Brian will get better. If he doesn’t go, Brian will come home sooner. (He’s aware this is not logical but Freddie is not always a logical person). He throws himself into his songwriting and music and writes guitar solos into all of them especially for Brian, because if he writes Brian a solo then Brian will HAVE to get better and come home to play it, right?


	5. John singing and Roger getting punished

  **Anonymous**  asked:

_some roger getting punished by all the boys please!_

After a few days of Roger being particularly bratty (in the deliberate-I-want-to-wind-you-up way), the three of them decide they’re gonna all punish Roger.

First John. He’s not as into the whole dynamic as the others so he doesn’t really enjoy punishments in the usual sense (but this time Roger has got him so aggravated that he’s willing to try  _something)._ His punishment is simple: Roger doesn’t exist to him on this day. But on the flip side, he makes sure he’s extra forward and flirty with Brian and Freddie, using all his favourite pet names, lots of touching, playful kisses, caresses, touching himself occasionally, because he knows it drives Roger crazy - but when Roger comes towards him or tries to join in, John just side-steps and ignores him. (Roger still catches John glancing at him from time to time, so he knows John’s not  _really_  mad but this is a punishment and that makes him more crazy.)

Once John’s got Roger nice and riled up and hard in his pants, it’s Freddie’s turn; Freddie who ties Roger up just tightly enough and in just the right position so that Roger can see everything but not do anything about it. He also blindfolds Roger for a time and then lets Brian and John go to town on him, making sure all three of them are as vocal as possible. If not being able to touch was torturous enough for Roger, not being able to  _see_  is just as bad. Freddie also likes to hover his hands over different parts of Roger’s body, as though he would touch, but whenever Roger strains towards them he always takes his hands away with a brisk “tsk” and a reprimand that Roger is not behaving at all.

And then it’s Brian’s turn. He takes his time, wanting to draw it out. He makes sure that Roger is aware this is a punishment, but he also checks in with him, making sure that Roger is okay and they haven’t hurt him or anything. Roger gets mouthy in response and Brian tells him that just for that, he’ll get spanked. Ten and he must count - and Brian’s going to use the strap of his guitar to do it. Afterwards, and after making sure Roger’s okay, Brian then turns his attention to the other two; he tells Roger he’s not allowed to come until after all three of them. It’s the sweetest torture Roger’s ever had in his life.

(He might already be planning how he can make it happen again.)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Do you think the band would ever have been in a dispute with the tech people over the fact that Deaky's microphone was off most of the time? (Or was it ever off? I remember in a live performance for Radio Gaga that you can hear him sing clearly, but other than that, I'm not sure. 🤔) Even if that's not the case, I feel the band would be over protective of our Deaky and his singing._

John’s mic was usually on, just turned down quite low, because he didn’t like his voice that much, reportedly. We did hear him sometimes - he’s quite audible in the Rainbow videos for example.

But I can TOTALLY picture the other three getting super protective when other people make remarks about John’s lack of singing ability. They don’t care if John thinks it’s true! DON’T HURT OUR DEAKY! And then they reassure John that his voice is nice and he should keep singing with them. Sometimes Roger and Brian just like singing harmony with him randomly so he can hear how nice the three of them sound together. (It’s always a surprise!harmony, though. Usually they catch him singing in the kitchen, but on one particularly memorable occasion the three of them ended up in the same shower harmonising and well, lots of water was spilled that day.)

(and then of course Freddie sings “mama I’m gonna be your slave” and John just belts out “ALL DAY LONG” without thinking in pure reaction and makes the others whoop with glee because  _there’s_  their Deaky who really can sing but just needs a bit of positive reinforcement, sometimes.)


	6. Vegetarian!Bri and drunk!John

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for when everyone discovers that Bri is vegan (or was it vegetarian) and prepares him a wonderful meal 🍴_

Ohmygoshthisissocute

John is put in charge of checking recipes and ingredients list - Roger and Freddie have long since realised that anything that involves lists and fact-checking is best left to John or Brian. He goes through everything twice and consults with as many people as possible to get the correct definitions.

Roger does most of the cooking; he’s surprisingly good at it, and wants to make sure everything is done just right. He finds it a bit different to cooking meat, but it’s not as hard as he thought it might be. He knows that Brian doesn’t like his food with any burnt pieces, so he’s careful not to overcook.

Freddie is put in charge of presentation, preparation and serving. He’s quite adept with a knife in hand once he stops making jokes about it slipping. And his design skills come in handy when it comes to serving it up on a plate. He puts out the nice tablecloth and some candles so that it’s just right for their Bri.

(Brian can’t stop smiling the whole night.)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the time Deaky got drunk and forgot what band he was in 😂_

HAHAHAHAHAH YES

John is clearly drunk, because his cheeks get all pink and he smiles indiscriminately at everyone. The others find this amusing.

“Oh my god, I love this song,” he says to Miami as “Dragon Attack” plays over the loudspeakers. “this song is amazing! who made it?”

Miami looks at him halfway between confused and concerned and then sees the other three trying not to die laughing. “a band called Queen.”

“they’re sooooooooooooooooooooo good,” john slurs. “that bassist could teach me things, i’m sure. and that guitaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!”

“they’re here tonight, you know,” miami plays along. “you could meet them.”

“really? even the singer with the sexy voice?” john’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates. “oh my god, do i look presentable?”

“yes,” miami reassures him. “that’s them over there.” he points to where the other three are still trying not to break down laughing.

john’s eyes go even rounder and wider (if that’s at  _all_  possible) and his blush gets more intense. “they’re so pretty. oh my god, they’re so hot, what if they don’t want to meet me-”

“they will,” miami assures him and pokes john in the direction of the other three. john stumbles over, tripping over his own feet, and smiles brilliantly at them all.

“hi. my name’s john. i just wanted to say i  _love_  your music,” he gushes. the other three lose it completely.

“thanks, john,” brian manages to say.

“you’re all really talented. especially you,” and now he’s making eyes at freddie, looking at freddie like he’s the only thing in the room.

“thankyou, darling.”

“can i meet your bassist? i play some bass too. i’d like to learn his tricks.”

(roger is almost on the floor howling at this point. john blinks owlishly at him, confused.)

“of course, darling. why don’t you come with us? he’s a bit shy, see, and he’d like to meet you privately.”

john follows and is happily blushing as he’s led into the bedroom, where he gets to fulfill a previously unknown to him fantasy of being a groupie for rock stars.

*

the next morning he has a killer hangover. he has no idea what happened but when he walks into the kitchen roger immediately starts playing “Dragon Attack” and the other two lose their shit laughing.

(miami kindly explains what happened later to an incredibly mortified john. the other three tease him about meeting the talented bassist of Queen for WEEKS.)

 


	7. movies and rings

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Would it be cute if Brian watched Star Trek around the time Queen was formed? Or if the band has ever seen Back to the Future?_

Brian loves all the space movies, even if he has been known to mutter things about their inaccuracies at times. He watches Star Trek a lot and sometimes if the others want to tease him they’ll call him a Vulcan. Bri’s response is that he gets way too pissy to be a Vulcan.

(Freddie loved Back to the Future. But John, Bri and Rog can’t watch it now. The longing for Dr Emmett’s invention - the ability to go back and change time - is too real.)

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for why all the boys wear rings 😍_

Few people realise it, but they’re not romantic symbols. Everyone who sees Bri’s pinky ring, for example, assumes a girl gave it to him; even the few people who know he’s with Roger assume that Rog gave it to him. They’re all wrong. John gave it to him, just as Brian gave Freddie the one he wears on his middle finger, just as Freddie gave Roger his ring, just as Roger gave John the one John wears on his middle finger.

They may have been a little drunk when they proposed the idea, but they all find it’s something precious and special, affirming their bond to each other and a symbol of their commitment to each other as bandmates (and sometimes more). When the fights start getting spiteful and nasty in the recording studio, a touch of their rings reminds them what they are to one another.


	8. Car sex

  **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for Roger having sex in his car with the other band members 😉_

Well, not all at once, obviously! Roger’s not one of those people with a shaggin’ wagon…though the others tease him that his car may as well be.

Roger actually thinks sex in a car sounds a whole lot better in books. In stories they don’t mention how awkward the seat angles are, how narrow back seats actually are, that there are all kinds of knobs and levers you can accidentally catch on…

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to say no when Freddie leans over and just casually reaches inside his pants while they’re driving through the country one day. He has to pull over quickly and hope that no-one sees them. Freddie leans over from the passenger side (somehow managing to twist his lithe body around the gearstick), and gives Roger one of the hottest blowjobs he’s ever had while Roger’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. He’s not adept enough to manage to return the favour exactly, but Freddie’s not complaining about how good he is with his hands.

When he’s with Brian, it has to be the back seat - Brian’s too tall for any shenanigans in the front seats. They’re on a drive, escaping from the farm for a few hours to take a break, when Brian tells him to pull over, very suddenly. He then bustles around to the driver’s side and pulls Roger out of the seat, kissing him and manhandling him at the same time into the back. Roger makes a few token noises of protest but it’s half-hearted; he loves Bri manhandling him and he loves when Bri gets wild. It’s when Bri pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket that he realises Brian had planned this. They have to fuck quickly, and for expediency, with all their clothes on, just their pants shoved down far enough for access; Roger’s face almost smooshes into the door handle and it’s not romantic but oh lord fuck it’s hot. Especially when, as they lie together recovering, a car swishes past outside, only moments away from having passed them while in the act.

John is probably the only one who really gets it and Roger is not sure he’s ever got so hard in his life as the day that John saunters towards him through the paddock at Brands Hatch*, his racesuit stripped down to his waist with the arms loosely tied. It’s one of the occasions that John absolutely  _knows_  what he’s doing, too, judging by the way his hips move as he walks, the smug grin on his lips, the way his fingers run through his hair. And then he leans in close to Roger, and says, his voice low, “Race winner tops tonight.”

John wins. Roger swears it’s not deliberate, that he was trying his best, but he has to admit…being fucked over the bonnet of a racecar is one of his more cherished moments. John leans over him, pinning his wrists, pushing him down so that Roger’s chest is flush with the cool metal, his cock catching on the sponsor stickering with just not quite enough friction. John teases him, stopping every time Roger makes a sound, reminding him that even though it’s evening they’re somewhere quite public, and Roger wouldn’t want them to get caught, now would he, dear? John doesn’t let Roger come, not yet, not until he’s finished, and then he pulls out and turns Roger around and sucks his orgasm straight from him. “Couldn’t have you making a mess of our pretty friend, here.”


	9. Domestic poly!Queen

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the boys and their domestic life 😍_

Was that fluff, you said?

John is the one who does the laundry a lot. He nags and snaps at the others to pick up their clothes and sort the laundry and do their own washing but really he enjoys doing it, enjoys the quiet peace he gets sorting, washing, hanging, folding. Laundry Day is John’s Quiet Moment and LORD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL if you interrupt John’s Quiet Moment for anything less than the building collapsing (and even then you might get a Deaky Death Glare).

Roger loves to cook and he’s actually surprisingly good at it. He likes experimenting with different dishes as much as their budget will allow and he’s very very very happy when they get rich because then he can buy every ingredient under the sun and try every recipe he can think of. He likes trying out his experiments on the other three which they don’t mind at all because it’s good. He has a notebook which he’s written all of their favourite recipes in them and a whole section on vegetarian recipes for Bri. (All the ones labelled -Bri have little hearts next to them.)

Brian likes to wash dishes and wipe surfaces. It’s something little, something he can do with his hands that doesn’t require enormous concentration. He will happily stand there at the sink scrubbing at the dishes, and then dry them all just as studiously. And if a wet teatowel makes an excellent whip, well…that’s not his fault. He only meant to do it to Roger but found himself quite surprised when John’s cheeks flushed red from a whip on the thigh.

Freddie likes to clean the floors. The noise of their vacuum cleaner drowns out everything in his head, drowns out the musical ideas fighting to escape and the internal voices worrying that he’s not good enough. When he’s vacuuming it’s just him and the noise of the cleaner and it’s a perfect little world and if it means that the floors are cleaned rather more often than necessary, well, what’s the harm in that?


	10. shopping duty + That Nude Shoot

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Who buys the condoms and lube during the regular shopping?_

Depends who’s on shopping duty!

Freddie is completely unashamed as he drops the super-size pack of condoms on the belt and four different lube types (because Brian likes the flavoured lube but John’s not so keen and they need extra, guys).

Roger is also fairly unashamed. He likes picking out the kinky condoms. Ribbed? Studded? Comes with vibrating cock ring? He’s buying three packs of each and he does NOT care if you see him do it.

Brian is more circumspect. He keeps them in the bottom of his basket, and slides them onto the belt with everything else. He likes the ultra-thin type, always checking for the most environmentally-friendly, and chooses the lube bottle that glows in the dark, because, well. Some things are practical.

Poor John just about glows red the first couple of times, grabbing the first ones he sees on the shelf and trying to shove them in amongst other things and hide them. Does he pick a lane with a female cashier? A male one? Which is more embarrassing? (Eventually, he gets better, and moves to Brian-levels of okay with it, but at first he’s really shy about it)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the time when the boys did the naked photo shoot 😳_

It’s way more awkward than they thought it would be. The photographer had suggested it with a laugh, joking about how easy it would be given they were just friends, and, well…that would be fine, except they weren’t  _just friends_.

Roger regrets his choice of underwear because they do look kinda like panties and he can feel Brian’s gaze every so often on them and he has to  _think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts_

Brian is trying  _very hard_  not to look at Roger’s underwear but he just  _can’t help it_ , they draw the eye, and then he had to stare at the roof and make his mind go blank

John doesn’t know where to look, he doesn’t want anyone to know he has a crush on Freddie, but it’s not like looking at Bri and Rog make his situation easier either

Freddie has a much bigger problem to hide and it’s very difficult because he’s surrounded by beautiful men all of whom are quite strictly off limits

And the photographer has no idea why none of them will quite look each other in the eye and why everything is so incredibly tense.


	11. John teaches them cheese on toast

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for Deaky teaching the boys how to make cheese on toast 🤗_

“It’s cheese on toast!” The disbelief is positively dripping from John’s voice. “How on earth do you fuck up cheese on toast?”

Three pairs of sad eyes - hazel, brown and blue - looked up at him over the charcoaled mess on the plate. John shook his head, only to immediately regret that decision as the room swam around him.

It was Brian who caught him before he hit the floor, carefully helping him to a seat. “You shouldn’t be up, John, the doctor said you had to stay in bed…” It was probably supposed to be a scolding but came out as anything but.

“As if I could stay in bed smelling you three trying to burn down the house,” John muttered, coughing. Roger fussed and twitched his blankets back up around his shoulders.

“We just wanted to make you feel better, John, and we know how much you like it, but…we weren’t sure exactly what to do, and…”

John sighed.

“Is the grill relatively clean?”

“Yes!” Freddie reported.

“All right. Lay a new sheet of foil over it. Roger, you cut up the cheese. Nice and thick, about half a centimetre.” John cast a professional eye over the block of cheese. “You’ll need two slices for each piece, so four all together. Bri - stop  _fussing_ , Bri - you toast the bread. Only lightly browned, because we’re about to grill it. Maybe use the 2 setting on the toaster.”

The other three set about following John’s instructions. Freddie double-checked the grill and laid a new sheet of foil on it, making sure it was turned on and ready to go. Roger was very, very precisely measuring the cheese and making the appropriate slices, while Brian appeared to be making some scientific calculation as to when the toast was ready.

“Okay,” John said when the toast popped and he stopped coughing. “Bri, lay the toast down on the grill. Rog, put on the cheese - carefully! make sure they touch. You need a consistent cheese coverage.”

Maybe he shouldn’t use words that make the  _scientists_  think this is a science experiment. Or maybe he should. John can’t decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

“Freddie, you’re supervising. Slide it under. When it starts to bubble, it needs to come out, okay?”

“How long do we wait?” Freddie asked, his eyes fixed on the grill.

“Sing  _Love of My Life_ ,” John said, his voice fading; he really, really shouldn’t have got up. “That’s about how long, with how hot the grill is.”

Freddie settled himself on the chair next to John, and wrapped his arms around him. “Love of my life, you’ve hurt me…”

John smiled and curled into Freddie, closing his eyes and letting the magic of Freddie’s voice carry him away. After a few lines, he heard Roger and then Brian come in, singing acapella to make up for the lack of instruments, and John was sure their lovely voices were wrapping him like another blanket.

The final notes of the song died away, and Roger went and retrieved the toast from under the grill with the spatula, moving them carefully onto the plate. The cheese was nicely melted but not burned, the toast was crisp without being blackened.

And John was asleep.

“Put it in the fridge,” Brian whispered as he looped an arm around John to carry him back to bed. “He can have it later.”

John mumbled something incoherent about not reheating cheese on toast, but even as he turned his face into Brian’s chest, he was smiling.


	12. Space related puns + Freddie's mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for one!

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the boys giving Brian space related puns/jokes. ("I love you to the Moon and back" "You mean the world to me" etc) Bonus: Brian laying under the stars with all of them and identifying constellations together or just star gazing._

All the time. Roger calls him “my bright star”. John and Freddie compete with one another to come up with the most ridiculous space-related puns they can think of. Freddie thinks he wins when he asks Brian to touch his telescope. John then shocks them all by inviting Brian to show him the big bang. Brian finds this extra hilarious.

Stargazing: they do it in summer, often. Roger will drive them out of town to some remote location and when they get dark-adjusted they spread out some blankets and lie down. Brian lies down first, with Roger cuddled into one side, Freddie’s head pillowed on his stomach, and John curled up into Freddie’s side so that his head is on Brian’s chest. Brian’s voice is so soothing as he points out constellation after constellation that they all end up asleep, but that’s Brian’s favourite part, as he lies there with the three he loves most in the universe sleeping on him and the stars wheeling overhead.

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Freddie's plump lips give the best head, this is Not up for Debate!!_

This is absolutely  _not_  up for debate and all three will fight anyone who thinks it is.

His lips get nicely reddened from kissing and sucking anyway, and then he make giving head look like an art. He’s well aware of how beautiful he looks on his knees with his lips wrapped around a cock, and he takes every opportunity to treat his man to it. Poor John nearly passes out the first time he looks down to have those bright red lips in a perfect ring around his cock, Freddie looking up at him through his long dark lashes. Freddie knows how to use them, too, and use his tongue to best affect. It’s the fastest orgasm John’s ever had, and he’d be a bit embarrassed about it except for the  _sinful_  way Freddie licks over his lips like he’s just had the most perfect delicacy on the planet. Roger and Brian laugh (in a friendly way) at John’s bewilderment because they both were there once, too.

Sometimes Freddie will deliberately bite and chew on his lip during a concert to make them nice and red and even more plump, knowing that the other three will definitely be getting distracting visuals in their minds.


	13. The boys find out Brian's submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: under-negotiated dom/sub dynamic (they will fix it later)

  **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for Brian being submissive_

He keeps it close to his chest for a long time. Everyone’s looking to him as the responsible one, the clever one, the organised one, the put-together one. Eventually he starts cracking under the strain. He can’t be the one giving orders all the time. He can’t handle it.

It’s John, of all people, who figures it out first. They’re having one of their trademark blazing rows, furious enough that even Roger and Freddie have taken cover outside for a smoke. Brian’s trying to edge a longer guitar solo into one of John’s songs and John  _hates_  it, because it’s  _his_  song, whatever happened to  _doing the song how the author wants_? And in exasperation, he injects his voice with every bit of snark he can muster and snaps, “Brian, just  _shut up and play_.”

It’s been too long, too much for too long, and Brian couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. He snaps his mouth shut, picks up the guitar, and starts playing, a blush on his cheeks, trying not to look at John, who’s open-mouthed in shock.

Still, John doesn’t quite figure out what it is straight away.

“Bri? Are you okay?”

Brian just keeps looking down at his guitar. John’s order had been to shut up and play, and he’ll be good for John. Oh, he’ll be so good for John.

“You can stop playing and talk to me, you know.”

It’s not an order. Brian feels his cheeks flush again as he studiously continues to play the exact riff John had written him, over and over.

And all of a sudden John realises. He’d ordered Bri to shut up and play - so he had. Asking him to stop or talk to him wasn’t going to work.

“Bri,” he says firmly, hoping he’s guessing right, “Stop. Stop playing and sit on the couch and  _talk to me_.”

Brian does, putting the Special down and sitting on the couch with his knees together and hands folded in his lap like a schoolboy. John joins him, and can’t resist stroking his dark curls; Brian shivers slightly, but doesn’t say anything.

“Bri, you’re going to tell me what’s going on.” John isn’t much a fan of this whole telling Brian what to do thing…at least until Brian opens his mouth and suddenly it’s all spilling out how he’s a submissive, except he likes it outside the bedroom too sometimes and he  _hates_  being the one in charge and he  _hates_  being the responsible one.

“So tell me what you need.”

“I need - I need you guys to - to make decisions for me,” Brian explains. “I need someone to give an order I can just follow. I need…” He stops and he’s bright red, but John’s nod and passive, non-judgemental face encourages him to continue. “I need someone to tell me what to do. Like orders. Like you did just then.”

“And do you need someone to tell you what to do in bed, too?”

“Well, uh…” Brian is flaming red now. “I…I would like that.”

“Good.” John’s eyes glitter and suddenly Brian is met with the overwhelming feeling that perhaps John isn’t as unfamiliar with this as he thought. “You’ve been very good today, Bri. Now you’re going to suck my cock.”

Brian can’t help the little moan that leaves him, but he does want to be good, so he happily obeys.

*

Roger and Freddie are introduced to the situation that evening. Apart from the fun they all now have in bed from time to time, they get more used to dealing with it in life, as well. Freddie tells Brian what he’s having for dinner, no discussions. John tells Brian exactly when the guitar solo stops. Roger picks out his clothes for him and makes it an order - “You’re wearing this today, Bri.” Slowly Brian starts finding himself breathing easier, relaxing easier, and able to function better.

Sometimes he’ll just kneel on the floor next to one of them and hook his chin over a thigh, inviting long fingers to pet and stroke his curls as they tell him how good he is. He likes being good for them, because they’re good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nothingelsematterswrites! Come say hi!


End file.
